Michel Delville
| lieu de naissance = Liège | nationalité = Belgique | profession = Professeur de littérature, musicien, écrivain et critique }} Michel Delville, né à Rocourt (Liège) le , est un enseignant, chercheur, musicien et écrivain belge né d'un père belge et d'une mère italienne. Biographie Michel Delville compose de la musique jazz, rock et électronique depuis la fin des années 1980. , , et le . . . Des programmes radio ont été consacrés à sa production musicale, entre autres sur la RTBF, , , , et . Parmi les publications qui ont commenté sa production discographique on peut citer [http://www.exacteditions.com/exact/browse/469/546/4005/3/12 Jazzwise Poll]}}, , Downbeat , , AllmusicAllmusic, , , , . Le premier album de son récent trio douBt (2010-), Never Pet a Burning Dog, bénéficie de la collaboration d' Maguire (Michael Moore, Elton Dean, Sean Bergin, ...) et Bianco (Dave Liebman, Evan Parker, Paul Dunmall, Peter Brötzmann). Il bénéficie également de la présence de Richard Sinclair à la basse et au chant sur deux titres et avec qui le groupe a effectué une tournée au Japon début 2010[http://www.moonjune.com douBt]. En 2010, Delville a participé à Comicoperando, projet d'hommage à la musique de Robert Wyatt[http://www.exb.it/projects.htm Comicoperando], aux côtés de Dagmar Krause, Richard Sinclair, Annie Whitehead, Gilad Atzmon, Alex Maguire, Chris Cutler, John Edwards et Cristiano Calcagnile. Une formule en sextet s'est produite en Europe et au Canada au printemps 2011[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tckYZT_lywU Comicoperando Live in Amsterdam]. Delville est membre du collectif international 48 Cameras[http://www.48cameras.com 48 Cameras] et a créé Machine Mass, un duo avec Tony Bianco auquel s'est adjoint le saxophoniste Jordi Grognard pour l'album As Real as Thinking (2011). En 2012, Machine Mass accueille en son sein Dave Liebman, avec qui Bianco avait déjà collaboré en 2003 dans le cadre du projet Monkey Dance [http://www.facebook.com/pages/Machine-Mass-Trio-feat-Dave-Liebman/406129736074887 Machine Mass feat. Dave Liebman]. Delville enseigne la littérature et la littérature comparée à l'Université de Liège où il dirige le Centre interdisciplinaire de Poétique appliquéeCIPA. Il a publié une dizaine de livres et une centaine d'articles relatifs à la littérature, aux arts visuels, à la musique et, plus généralement, aux études transversales et interdisciplinaires dans le domaine des sciences humaines (voir la bibliographie sélective reprise ci-dessous)The three awards: "[http://www.fabula.org/actualites/article21889.php Fabula]. Il a reçu les prix et distinctions suivants pour son travail scientifique: le 1998 SAMLA Book Award, le Choice Outstanding Book Award, le Prix Léon Guérin, le 2001 Alumni Award of the Belgian American Educational Foundation[http://www.baef.be/documents/alumni-award/alumni-award-recipients.xml?lang=en BAEF 2001 Alumni Award], la décoration d'Officier de l'Ordre de Léopold[http://www.staatsbladclip.be/moniteur/lois/2010/05/26/loi-2010029258.html Officier de l'Ordre de Léopold] ''Ordre de Léopold'' (2009), et le Prix Wernaers 2009 pour la recherche et la diffusion des connaissances[http://www2.frs-fnrs.be/News/wernaers/laureats2009.html Prix Wernaers] The three awards: "Academics specialized in American subject matter", Center for American Studies, KBR. Accessed 27 May 2010.. Il prépare un nouvel ouvrage consacré à l'avant-garde contemporaine, un essai sur les expressions culturelles de la faim (en collaboration avec Andrew Norris), un ouvrage collectif sur la figure de la boucle dans l'art moderne, et un album solo pour le label Moonjune Records. Discographie sélective * The Wrong Object, All Hands on Dreck (Maximalist Records, 2003) * The Wrong Object, The Wrong Object feat. Ed Mann - Zappanale 2004 (Maximalist Records, CD promo, 2004) * The Wrong Object, The Unbelievable Truth (Moonjune Records, 2006) featuring Elton Dean * The Wrong Object, Platform One (Voiceprint, 2007) feat. Harry Beckett and Annie Whitehead * Trank Zappa Grappa in Varèse, More Light (Fazzul Music, 2007) * PaNoPTiCoN, Live at L'An Vert (After-Z Productions, 2008) * The Wrong Object, Stories from the Shed (Moonjune Records, January 2008) * Alex Maguire Sextet, Brewed in Belgium (Moonjune Records, 2008) * Trank Zappa Grappa in Varèse, TZGIV Play Zappa (Fazzul Music, 2009) * PaNoPTiCoN, Dawn of the New World (After-Z Productions, 2009) * PaNoPTiCoN, Dusk of the New World (After-Z Productions, 2009) * The Wrong Object feat. Stanley Jason Zappa and Nick Shrowaczewski, Live at Zappanale 2008 (Fazzul Music, 2009) * PaNoPTiCoN, Summer Madness (After-Z Productions, 2010) * douBt (Alex Maguire/Michel Delville/Tony Bianco), Never Pet a Burning Dog (Moonjune Records, 2010) * PaNoPTiCoN, Live @ El Negocito (After-Z Productions, 2011) * Machine Mass Trio, As Real as Thinking (Tony Bianco/Michel Delville/Jordi Grognard) (Moonjune Records, 2011) * 48 Cameras, Right North, she said ... (Interzone, 2012) * douBt (Alex Maguire/Michel Delville/Tony Bianco), Mercy, Pity, Peace and Love (Moonjune Records, 2012) * Comicoperando, Live at the Bimhuis (promo CD, ExB, 2012) * NichelOdeon, Bath Salts (Lizard Rec/Den Rec, 2013) * The Wrong Object, After the Exhibition (Moonjune, 2013) * Robin Rimbaud/48Cameras, We Could Bring You Silk in May (Interzone, 2013) * Machine Mass feat. Dave Liebman, Inti (Moonjune, 2014) Bibliographie sélective En tant qu'auteur: *'Zappa and the avant-garde: artifice/absorption/expression', in Carr, Paul (ed.), Frank Zappa and the And (Ashgate Popular and Folk Music Series, 2013), ISBN 9781409433378. *''Crossroads Poetics: Text, Image, Music, Film & Beyond'' (Prague: Litteraria Pragensia/Charles University Prague, 2013) *''Entre la poire et le fromage'' (Lyon/Marseille: Éditions Kirographaires, 2013) *''Eating the Avant-Garde'' (Routledge, 2008) *''Frank Zappa, Captain Beefheart and the Secret History of Maximalism'' (avec Andrew Norris; Salt Publishing, 2005) *''Le Troisième corps'' (Le Fram, 2004) (poetry collection). *''Third Body'' (Florence, MA, USA: Quale Press, 2009). Traduction anglaise de Gian Lombardo. *''Hamlet & Co'' (avec Pierre Michel; Éditions de l'Université de Liège, 2003) *''The American Prose Poem'' (The University of Florida Press, 1998) *''J.G. Ballard'' (Northcote House/The British Council, 1998) En tant que directeur de volume: *''L’œuvre en morceaux : Esthétiques de la mosaïque'' (Paris : Les Impressions Nouvelles, 2006) *''Le Rossignol instrumental : Poésie, musique, modernité.'' (Leuven, Paris, Dudley, MA : Peeters/Vrin, 2004) *''Sound as Sense: US Poetry &/In Music'' (Brussels, Bern, Frankfurt, New York : Presses Interuniversitaires Européennes-Peter Lang, 2003) *''Postwar American Poetry: The Mechanics of the Mirage'' (Liège: L3, 2000) Filmographie * Michel Delville : Portrait (Zero4 TV, 2012)[http://vimeo.com/42621308 Michel Delville: Portrait] * Comicoperando Live In Amsterdam (PanRec, 2012) * The Wrong Object feat. Ed Mann Live at Zappanale (Arf Records, 2005) Notes et références Liens externes * * *CIPA *[http://vimeo.com/42621308 Michel Delville: Portrait] Catégorie:Écrivain belge du XXe siècle Catégorie:Écrivain belge du XXIe siècle Catégorie:Musicien belge Catégorie:Compositeur belge Catégorie:Naissance en avril 1969 Catégorie:Officier de l'ordre de Léopold